1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to board games and more particularly to board games that embody a theme suggested by other media or events.
2. Background Art
Board games, particularly those based on various themes suggested by events, occurrences, entertainment, or personalities in real life have long been popular. For example, prior art United States patents assigned to the assignee of the present invention disclose board games embodying themes of: a beauty contest, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,861,686; golf, 3,989,249; and the legendary creature "BIG FOOT", 4,128,246. There remains a need for board games that provide entertaining, challenging and competitive play and which employ a theme suggested by current happenings. Recently, the "BIG FOOT" truck, which in some appearances drives over and crushes the tops of cars, has become a "personality". In addition, a scaled-down version of the full size "BIG FOOT" truck, which is shiftable between "Two-Wheel" and "Four-Wheel" drive has become a popular toy.